lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Nakahara
While she may not look it, Rika is very independent even though at times she can be dependent on her twin brother Riko. Unlike him, she follows the rules and often scolds her brother for being reckless and impulsive all the time. Rika enjoys dueling against her brother as well as others for fun and at the same time, she ends up making friends in the end, which is easy for her. She is a very kind and gentle young girl who is easy to make friends with but can be a tad cautious about it. Outside of her brother and the few friends they do have, Rika also is friends with Duel Spirits that are part of the Duel Monsters card game and has on one than one occasion traveled to their world to spend time with them. Even declaring that she’ll protect the world they live in to make sure it remains peaceful. She loves exploring and learning new things but is much more collected and calm about her explorations, given that she is the youngest, with Riko being the elder twin. She is smart for a girl her age, being mostly home schooled for a while before being allowed to attend public school recently, taking exams to be able to catch up. She is more aware of her surroundings than Riko and does her best to stay out of trouble to keep their parents from worrying about them. Due to having left her body comatose in the real world and her spirit traveling to the Duel Monsters Spirit world on many occasions, this has left her body to be frail when she does return to it. If she were to participate in an actual duel requiring her to use a duel disk, she would be immediately tired right after the duel is over. This causes her brother to often worry about her and she tries so much to not appear tired or in need of help, pretty much wanting to do things on her own but it doesn’t always pan out that way. While Rika likes to make friends, she is very limited on them due to the fact that she fears they wouldn’t understand her or judge her because she is able to talk to Duel Spirits, something that normal people cannot do along with spirit traveling to another world. She can become nervous in certain situations that she feels are dangerous that Riko has gotten them into and having to be the one to get them out of it without getting into too much trouble. Rika tends to point out her brother's flaws in his plans and outright insults him every so often. For the longest, her education was done through the use of the internet, causing her and her brother to be cooped up inside the house all the time because their parents for some unknown reason didn’t or wasn’t ready for their children to attend public school with them being away so often. As such, this has made Rika a bit of a recluse as well as not understanding crushes and love like her brother does. Appearance Rika is 4’9’’ with gray-gold eyes and sea-green hair that hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She has a petite body figure given that she is only thirteen years old weighing at 90lbs and is underdeveloped so she has not sprouted any signs of breast growth yet so she is currently flat-chested. She has a rounded face, pointed chin with a peach-tan skin complexion. As for her attire, it consists of the following outfit is similar to her brother outfit which is a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. On formal occasions, Luna wears a pink dress, a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck. When she's sleeping, she wears pink pajamas with a nightcap. When at school, she wears the T-A girls uniform consisting of the of colors of light gray uniform top with a dark gray sailor V-neck collar with dark red stripes and a small dark red bow, the skirt is dark gray, going halfway down to her knees, black dress socks and black suede shoes. The Duel Disk that she cares has a pink and white trim on it. History Rika Nakahara is the fraternal twin to Riko Nakahara and the daughter to parents Taichi Nakahara and Kazaka Nakahara. She is the youngest of the twins, being born second after Riko and is much more calm, quiet, and collected as opposed to her impulsive, loud, and energetic elder brother. Rika lives together with Riko originally in the Mansions at Azabu Towers Hotel before recently being moved to the Hinata Sou Inn Girls Dormitory. Before the move, their time was spent alone while their parents worked in fields that were not in town and so, they received their education via the internet due to their parents’ paranoia of not wanting to send them off to public schooling by themselves with them not being around all the time. As for Rika, to keep herself occupied, she’d gotten into the Duel Monsters card game as did Riko and they would always would duel each other, although Rika grew bored of dueling Riko who was a sore loser anytime she won. Rika has been dueling since the age of three until one time she’d inexplicably lapsed into a coma after a duel, not having woken up for about a month. During that time, her mind and spirit had traveled to a world known as the Duel Monsters Spirit world where she lived under the protection of a duel monster known as Ancient Fairy Dragon and other Duel Spirits that lived in said world. Before she woke up, she’d promised them she would always be there to protect the Duel Spirits from anything that threatens to harm their peaceful land. But the pressure from such a task alone was too much and Rika had to go back on her promise, allowing the Duel Monsters Spirit World to fall under the influence of Zeman, the Ape King, who, without much difficulty with the help of his army, turned a vast majority of the spirits to stone, eventually imprisoning them. He was even able to capture and rock-seal Ancient Fairy Dragon's spirit into the mountains of the world, causing her the actual Ancient Fairy Dragon card in the real world to disappear until it could be unsealed and released. She almost didn’t wake up from her month induced coma that her body had been placed in because she’d fought to free her precious dragon with the help of the Duel Spirits that hadn’t been turned to stone and imprisoned by Zeman. But she awakened, Ancient Fairy Dragon freed but the other monsters still as they were. She vowed to return someday to free them and when Rika awakened, she found herself in a hospital bed with her parents and brother at her side. They had told her that she’d been in a coma for a month, which Rika didn’t almost believe but given how long it’d taken her to get back to the real world, there was no denying it. And she couldn’t confide in her parents about where she believed herself to be for an entire month because she knew they wouldn’t believe her and they would only worry about her even more so than they already were. This out of body coma experience continued to happen over the years which would frequently scare Riko anytime he would try to awaken his sister and she would not respond. This was due to the fact that she was intending to keep her promise to Ancient Fairy Dragon to free the stoned Duel Spirits in the spirit world. She thought she could keep it a secret as to not worry her brother but she eventually told him why her body was doing what it did, that and she could communicate with Duel Monster Spirits. He may not be able to see them but she could. The constant travel between the human world and the Duel Monsters Spirit world began to take a toll on Rika’s body, leaving her to be frail and becoming tired after participating in a physical duel against someone as opposed to a table-top duel. Despite this, Rika still loved the game and the friends she'd made with the Duel Spirits. However, she still felt lonely and wanted real friends outside of the hotel room her and Riko stayed in. They made one outside friend, his name being Tetsui Kisai, a young boy who also stayed in the hotel that was a Duel Monsters fanatic that kept up on the latest with the game and the famous people who played it. Unfortunately, he did not duel so Rika was sadly stuck with Riko being her dueling opponent. Rika did not tell Tetsui of her ability to communicate with Duel Spirits as well as being able to travel to their world, instead that was a secret kept between her and her brother. There have been times where she’d been invited to duel tournaments only to find out for some unexplained reason, the people involved was trying to kidnap or use her as a test subject in order to gain the power that they somehow knew she had. As such, her brother became protective of Rika and this bit of information was kept from their parents as well. Though they eventually decided that their children needed to get out more and not be cooped up inside of a hotel all day long with each other and caved in, deciding to allow them to attend school around other kids their age. Rika was more than happy about this, finally being able to make some new friends, hopefully ones that liked to duel as she really needed a new dueling opponent who wasn’t such a sore loser like Riko. So now, thirteen years old, Rika has been enrolled into the T-A Private Academy for Girls as an eighth grade student. This was her mother’s idea, figuring that since the twins had spent so much time together, it’s time for them to learn to be apart from one another for a change. Even if it was just for so many hours out of the day due to school and they’d also been moved out of living in the Mansions at Azabu Towers Hotel to a much cheaper place that’d been recently renovated to look more apartment like known as the Hinata Sou Inn. It wasn’t fancy like the hotel but Rika didn’t mind it at all, though she would be staying in the girls’ dorm as will her brother, the two of them sharing a two bedroom dorm room together. Of course, they won’t be starting school until the fall so in the meantime, both Riko and Rika would be working on taking exams to be able to catch up to where they need to be so come fall, they won’t be behind. Rika is pretty smart anyway and actually pays attention to her assignments and lessons when she used to do schooling online. But given that she’d been cooped up inside of a hotel for so long, she can be considered a bit of a recluse because of it. That and her not understanding a lot of things regarding the emotions of others when it comes to love and crushes girls her age have. But this goes without saying, she doesn’t mind meeting new people and will befriend them if she deems them trustworthy enough. However, she does on numerous occasions scold her brother when he doesn’t listen to her or gets into things he’s not supposed to be doing that could get not just him but her into trouble as well. She at best tries to avoid having to depend on her brother, liking to do things on her own to avoid causing him to worry about her. She is still working with Ancient Fairy Dragon to help save the rest of the Duel Spirits in the spirit realm, this being her personal goal as well as sacred duty while trying to live the life of a normal teenage girl. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Riko Nakahara : Riko and Rika share a very close bond with one another as Riko is the only one so far been able to reach out to Rika in the Duel Monster's Spirit World, the first time doing it when she was three and in a coma in the real world. Riko believed she could still hear him that time and eventually woke up because she heard his voice. When Rika was brought back to the Spirit World int he present, she didn't feel confident enough to protect it but Riko vowed to protect her while she protected it and as a result, she's resumed in keeping her promise. They look out for each other and help one another. Rika has shown quite a few times that without Riko to support her, she'd be lost, even referred to him as her hero. Ancient Fairy Dragon : The ruler of the Spirit World found Rika's spirit when she lapsed into a coma. Until she woke up, Ancient Fairy Dragon watched over her as if she was her guardian angel. Rika vowed to protect the spirit world, but had to forsake that promise. She resumed keeping that promise after her brother encouraged her and vowed to protect her while she protected the spirit world. Powers & Abilities Duel Spirits : Rika has always been had the unique ability to be able to sense and communicate with Duel Monster Spirits ever since he was a young child. Her most notable spirit partners are Kuribon, Regulus, and Ancient Fairy Dragon who communicate with her frequently, warning her of impending danger. Dimensional Travel : In addition to being able to communicate with Duel Spirits, Rika has been able to travel to the Duel Monsters Spirit World by the use of her own spirit (or soul), but with the risk of leaving her body comatose in the real world. She is able to do this with her own force of will but it has left her body prone to being frail as well as causing her to be tired after every duel. Rika's Deck Lists THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP DECK Trivia *The relationship the original characters Rua and Runa display for one another can be similar to the affection Rin and Len Kagamine from Vocaloid have except Rua and Runa are not romantically in love with one another but there are many fanarts drawn display the similarities between them and the Vocaloid twins. Riko and Rika do not display the same affection for one another but they do care about each other as brother and sisters should. *Rika is often the target of Kosuke's affections because she loves children and think that Rika and her brother are just so adorable. Also See *Riko Nakahara